ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
UltraFan Nicknames
Archiving some of the best (and worst) names and quotes for the users of this god forsaken fandom. Also see: A number of ways to annoy certain people SolZen321 Nickname: The Sun God, Sol, Solzen, Sunny Boi, Solder Famous Quotes: # "Interesting..." # "Oi vey..." # "Damn it (insert username here)!" # "... Safe." # "GIVE THAT MAN A COOKIE!" # "Kill it with holy fire!" # "Kill it with hell fire!" # "EXTERMINATUS" # "Sweating was always legal, so long as you didn't over do it" # "@Yeah" # "Kit's a dumbass, moving on." # "Louise's a tryhard, moving on." Tendencies and Triggers # Hates the Monkey Pig. # Hates the Russian Sleep Experiment. # Hates being called the Sun God. # Hates being shipped with Moonshard or with Stephan # Now hates the name "Dao" # Hates people who blow up planets # Hates heresy # Hates it when Hoshino gets upset # Shoots people with a bolter # Makes a lot of typos in blog posts # Can go power mad unless called out # Makes some free-to-use things, but not free-to-edit (Kit is at least partly to blame) Akreious Nickname: Walking Chlorine, Batkre, Was-Probably-Going-To-Be-Banned-But-Dao-Made-Him-Not-So-Bad "Famous" quotes: # "The Batkre has arrived!" # "Batkre, AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" # "Meow" # "Derp" # "Moo" # "(Insert Username), Chill the thing known, as your mamories" # "Clee, control your horomonies boy" # "F-CK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" Tendencies and Triggers # "Do the crossover!" # Has "Shiny" induced PTSD # Is easily triggered in general # Can be a bit....kicky Crazybeard1234 Nickname: Mustachio Triggers and Tendencies: * Makes Parodies * Is triggered by bad Parodies * Gave up adminship as a joke/to troll GW Ultraman S Nickname: S, Cbeard's sockpuppet Triggers and Tendencies: * Same as Cbeard Zombiejiger Nickname: Metalhead, Undead Zombie God, Z Famous Quotes: # "TWISTING IN A STRANGLE GRIPPPPPPP (WON'T GET NO MERCY!)" # "BA-BA-BIDDLY-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA" Tendencies and Triggers #Hates musicals in general, particularly Hamilton #Now hates the word "shiny" #Has started hating parodies #Likes Metal #Likes We Are Number One memes #Very much likes Metal We Are Number One remixes Clee26 Nickname: The Bleach God, Elmo Teen, The Dot God, the Dod, Dod Noa, Clelmo Famous Quotes: # "FFS..." # "..." # "-sigh-" # "...sigh" Tendancies and Triggers #Using bleach to preserve his sanity #Dislikes insane/annoying people #Dislikes puppet accounts #Doesn't trust Z's links #Hates the word "salty" #Thinks of Akreious as a joke... #Will scrap a crossover #Hates a certain video #Hates being called "Elmo teen" #Hates parodies #Is easily triggered in general #Also kicky #DED WBC the Seijin Fan Nickname: Salamander Famous Quotes: (Get one!) Triggers and Tendencies: * Being barely active LunarExplosion Nickname: Exotic Butter Girl, Lunar Famous Quotes: #"-throws exotic butter everywhere-" #Some random Minecraft: Story Mode reference/quote. Triggers and Tendencies * Likes Minecraft storymode * Makes crossovers between Ultraman and other things * Just barely understands what Ultraman IS Cdrzillafanon Nickname: Cdr, Lord of Cancer, BatCdr, Powered Cdr, Rdc, Cdr Raids Again, Lord of Randomness, Mischief, Category Janitor, Lord of the Parodies, Memelord Cdr, Everyone's Babysitter, Uncle Cdr, Rantmons Famous Quotes: # "lol" # "XDXDXDXDXD" # "(insert sarcastic quip here)" -Typical reaction to most things # "OH GOD MY EYES" - reaction to something too cringey even for me # "Someone make that" -when someone has a great idea, usually for a parody # "wut" -Confused/Powered Cdr # "lel" # "yee" Triggers and Tendencies * Makes Parodies, but is Triggered by Bad Parodies * Makes pages he doesn't expect to be that popular but they get really popular anyway * Makes jokes.....a lot * Sometimes uses bad grammar on purpose * Got kicked a lot before he became a chat mod and later an admin * Likes Roleplays, tries to moderate them * Is a category janitor * MEEEEEMMMEEEEESSS * Also likes Metal We Are Number One remixes FlurrTheGamerMixel Nickname: Flurr, McFlurry Famous Quotes: # "UUUGGGGGGHHHHHH" # "AWWWWW NO SWEARS" # "Sep afoot" # "plz dont hurt me" # "okie" # (Makes an E out of "dead" emojis) # "Banana" Triggers and Tendencies: * Makes unfinished pages then adds more to them * Gets angry easily, gets calmed down just as easily * Likes Terraria, Monster Hunter and Hollow Knight ZenonKou75 Nickname:Zenon, Sadfish, Son of Dao and Zekons, ' Famous Quotes: # XD # "''Docking! Bakkān! Mu~te~ki~! Kagayake! Ryuusei no Gotoku! Ougon no Saikyou Gamer! Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!" Tendencies and Triggers # Ex-Aid fanboy # Dislikes golf due to replacing Ex-Aid episode 36 # Loves raw salmon # Hates Ultraman Great # Hates Ultraman Card (this is a joke) # Hates when people tells him to do sports # Getting banned # Greatest cringe spreader that is still alive. # Have anger issues Sentinel 72 Nicknames: '''Sent, TN, Overlord 72 Famous Quotes: #"Oy" #(juggif) #"When will everyone learn to read..." #"Who damn cares" Tendencies and triggers: #Hates it when people don't read #Hates exotic butters #Roasts people #Makes arguments worse ##Gets kicked as a result. UltraGrenburr12678 Nicknames: Grenburr, Gren, Submission Thread Guy, Greenbur, Green, Trollmons, GaiTheGuy Famous Quotes: # Why # Naze darou # Loo haha xd Triggers and Tendencies #Makes parodies, currently instead of serious pages or working on his older serious stuff #upsets other users #Is a Tab Janitor #Screenshots users' shenanigans #Gets flashbacks whenever he sees "wb" #Makes lots of submission thread pages #Likes the 'Monkey' picture emoticons on the chat #Trolls people but usually means no actual harm #Joins crossovers ironically Emgaltan Nicknames: Em, Emg, Em the Galtan (Created by Mao), Derailed Galtan (Created BigD/Cdr), Spammons (Created by BigD) Famous Quotes: #Silence is Goldon. #Emgaltan sprays Kit with a water bottle. #AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Tendencies #Puns, Puns Everywhere #UBA related things #Spraying Kit with a water bottle #Trying to make variations of pretty much forgotten kaiju #Weird #Thinking of extremely cancerously cringy ideas #Spam #Making free-to-use/edit things KitsuneSoldier Nicknames: Kit, That One Intelligent Anon, many variations of "Saltmons," Content Vulture Famous Quotes: # Die in a hole. # Expect answers to be asked. # haha newgen bad me funny yet # Completely understood. # Brutal honesty. I like it. # You think just because you own this wiki, you can control what I do? Well guess what? YES YOU CAN! # TYPOMONS STRIKES AGAIN! Tendencies # Second saltiest organism in the infiniverse after Louise. # Used to use characters without their creators' permission but has gotten better at that # Adopts other people's cancelled series (with permission) # Gets temp banned a lot # Makes comments with giant font that annoys other users # Irritated by people (Em and especially Sol) not using the "Title" section in the fan kaiju infobox # Has recently become a tab janitor # Occasionally has mental breakdowns # Knows when he's screwed up # Almost always automatically attacks new users if the first thing they post is derivative # Making free-to-use/edit things # Being brutally honest # Recently discovered that he can draw Crockinator Nicknames: Crock Triggers and Tendencies # Makes cringey things # MEMES # Edgy self-deprecation Furnozilla Nicknames: Furno, Furn, Fur, Flurr (By MZ and Big once), GLOMB's Babysitter, Furnomonster, Magata no Furnomonster Famous Quotes: * wat * Now I feel stupid. * My art is terrible but you guys really like it. * plz stop * CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWLIIIING IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN MY SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN THESE WOUNDS THEY WIIIIIIIIIIILL NOT HEAL * excusemewhat * 0h n0 * -_- * loo haha xd Triggers and Tendencies * Tried to help GLOMB improve and failed * Babysat GLOMB and by extension does the same for most new users * is good at drawing, claims that his art is bad but everyone disagrees * Makes cool stuff that often inspires Kit and Em * is in RPs, such as helping moderate UBA; used to always leave half way or near the end of RPs because of life but no longer does so * Has low self esteem * Is possibly the only person in the universe to get plagirism and copyright infringement mixed up * Is friends with Kit but gets frustrated at him from time to time * Prefers Z's art over Celek's * Making free-to-use/edit things Celek Nicknames: TBA Tendancies: * Art GOD * DED Zhu Huong Ng Nicknames: Zhu Famous Quotes * lol haha XD * Spark Doll * This is too atrociously!!! Triggers and Tendencies * Questionable grammar * Likes roleplays (although he, like, never joins them) * occasional periods of inactivity * Occasionally tries too hard Mao Wu Kong Nicknames: 猫悟空, Mao, MWK, "Mao Wu Gudon" (cringe), obscure kaiju guy, my username is not my name Tendencies #Obscure tokus #Not really good story plotting #Creator of Ike! Prisman #Shugaron sarcasm Triggers #Overuse of already overused kaiju. #Watching toy reviews on rare kaiju figures that I do not own, and not getting it soon enough. #"irregardless" #My kaiju figures getting mouldy. Famous quotes: * "XD" * "Obscure kaiju ftw" * "なに" * "..." AnhLamAL Quotes: * "Nonsense" * "Xp" Tendencies: * Saying "Xp", "xD" Ultraman Plasma Nicknames: Plasma, Plas, Plasman, Plasmite, Plowsmoa, Ploosmo, Anime Mechagodzilla worshiper, Pagos Trilogy(On the Ayaka City discord server) Quotes: * "plzdon'tmakeakaneacybertronian idon'tneedtolosemorebraincellstoday" * (insert him talking trash about GW) * "ME WO SAMASE BOKURA NO SEKAI GA NOMIMONO KA NI SHINRYAKU SARETERU ZO!!!!" * "GRIDDO....BEEEEEAAAAAAAMMM!!!!!!!!" * "Shut the heck your mouth" Tendencies * Designing Mechagodzillas after the Anime MG * Liking the Anime MG * Worshipping Anime MG and saying that he is the real MG. He is joking. * Drawing kaiju better than drawing or making Ultras * Giving Ultras Ginga Crystals and Zero Sluggers ** And Beam Lamps * Talking to Geeddo Worrior twenty-six for some reason * Being on Voice Chat * Going on discord more than the live chat ** Which is most people these days * Makes series and tries to plan them out so that he's not overwhelmed by them * Pagos * Creating Parodies that are not parodies * Cringing and dying inside whenever he looks at his stuff on the cringe wiki * Likes Pestar a lot * Names himself after his own OC * Pundoon. Nuff said. * Distorting kaiju into hilarious monstrosities * Adding himself to this list as opposed to editing his actual pages Triggers * What Cdr said to him about Nanometal * People not telling the difference between AniMG and his AniMG inspired MGs * GW and his cringe * Anthros * Self-Inserts * Putting his series on hiatus * Hates Gubila * Hates it when obscure kaiju are not used often * Doesn't like Daizua or the pure friends at all * His cringe * Drawings that take forever to make * Waiting for the next episode of Gridman Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Parodies